eragonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rachel Weisz
Rachel Weisz spricht die Rolle der Saphira in der Verfilmung des Buches Eragon - Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter. Biographie Rachel Weisz’ Eltern, beide Juden , flohen in den späten 1930er Jahren vor der Verfolgung durch die Nationalsozialisten nach England. Ihr Vater ist der 1929 in Ungarn geborene Erfinder Georg Weisz; ihre aus Wien stammende Mutter Edith Ruth Weisz (* 1932 als Teich) arbeitete später als Psychotherapeutin. Obwohl sie schon als Kind unbedingt Schauspielerin werden wollte, entschied sich Weisz auf Wunsch ihrer Eltern zunächst für ein Anglistik- und Literaturstudium an der Universität Cambridge. Sie war dort Mitbegründerin der Theatergruppe Talking Tongues und wurde beim Edinburgh Festival mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet. 1994 erhielt sie für ihr Mitwirken in dem Theaterstück Design for Living den Preis als beste Newcomerin. Weisz war mit dem US- Regisseur Darren Aronofsky – den sie 2002 kennengelernt und mit dem sie den Film The Fountain gedreht hatte – verlobt. Am 31. Mai 2006 wurde ihr gemeinsamer Sohn geboren. Im November 2010 gaben sie ihre Trennung bekannt. Seit Juni 2011 ist sie mit ihrem britischen Schauspielkollegen Daniel Craig verheiratet.Bei einem Auftritt in The Daily Show im Juli 2011 gab sie bekannt, dass sie die ES- amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten habe. Filmografie *1992: Advocates II (Fernsehfilm) *1995: Death Machine *1996: Gefühl und Verführung *1996: Außer Kontrolle *1997: Amy Foster - Im Meer der Gefühle *1998: Bombeerzeit *1998: I want you *1999: Die Mumie *1999: Ein Hauch von Sonnenschein *2000: Beautiful Crearures *2001: Die Mumie kehrt zurück *2001: Duell - Enemy at the Gates *2002: About a Boy oder: Der Tag der toten Ente *2003: Confidence *2003: Das Urteil - Jeder ist käuflich *2003: The Shape of Things *2004: Neid *2005: Constantine *2005: Der ewige Gärtner *2006: The Fountain *2006: Eragon - Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter (Stimme für Saphira) *2007: Die Gebrüder Weihnachtsmann *2007: My Blueberry Nights *2008: Villeicht , villeicht auch nicht *2008: Brothers Bloom *2009: Agora - Die Säulen des Himmels *2009: In meinem Himmel *2010: Whistleblower - In gefährlicher Mission *2010: The Thief *2011: 360 *2011: Dream House *2011: The Beep Blue Sea *2012: Das Bourne Vermächtnis *2013: Die fantastische Welt von Oz Fernsehen 1992: Advocates II (Fernsehfilm) 1993: Tropical Heat (Folge 3x11 His Pal Joey)) *1993: Inspector Morse (Folge 7x03 Twilight of the Gods) *2011: Die Verschwörung – Verrat auf höchster Ebene Auszeichnungen *1994: London Critics’ Circle Theatre Award für die Darstellung der Gilda in Design for Living (Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin) *1998: Britischer Shooting Star des europäischen Films auf der Berlinale *2005: San Diego Film Critics Society Award für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste Nebendarstellerin) *2006: Oscar für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste Nebendarstellerin) *2006: Golden Globe für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste Nebendarstellerin) *2006: British Independent Film Award für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) *2006: London Critics´ Circle Film Award für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste britische Hauptdarstellerin) *2006: Screen Actors Guild Award für Der ewige Gärtner (Beste Nebendarstellerin) *2006: Britannia Award (Britische Künstlerin des Jahres) *2010: Laurence Oliver Award für die Darstellung der Blanche Dubois in Endstation Sehnsucht (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) *2010: London Critics’ Circle Theatre Award für die Darstellung der Blanche Dubois in Endstation Sehnsucht (Beste Darstellerin) *2012: New York Film Critics Circle Awars für The Deep Blue Sea (Beste Hauptdarstellerin) *2013: Golden Globe- Nominierung für The Deep Blue Sea (Beste Hauptdarstellerin - Drama) Bilder imagesCA0IKXVZ.jpg imagesCAE4RL8U.jpg imagesCAEZMJH5.jpg imagesCAL7WKC3.jpg imagesCANU24OH.jpg imagesCAV9CYHC.jpg imagesCAVZ30KJ.jpg imagesCAWNZSR3.jpg imagesCAZK6Y7H.jpg Quellen *Wikipedia Kategorie:Schauspielerin Kategorie:Reale Personen en:Rachel Weisz pl:Rachel Weisz ru:Рейчел Вайс